Talk:The Emperor of Mankind/@comment-26542284-20150710062407/@comment-26257174-20150710164549
'IRRELEVANT PARTS:' Hmmmm for the first part of your very long post the only statement that matter is this "He looked to his left and right, seeing the world frozen around him, every banner hanging motionless and every observer save the Thousand Sons like statues lining a triumphal roadway" Now there are two ways to look at this 1) This was all for dramatic effect similar to how in movies the climax of fight scenes are played in slow motion and many authors use statements like this to add dramatic effect to their story 2) He can actually control time to an extent. Second part: Only part that really matters is this "Then time stopped and a blinding light filled the chamber" This is similar to what I previously stated: It's all for dramatic effect. But if you're a writer or if you read a lot of books you'll find statements like this in loads so we can almost certainly say that this was for dramatic effect. Third Part: The statement "Purple lightning split the sky and the heavens darkened with the sudden fall of night" I don't know how accurate this is.But there should be three ways to interpret this. 1) It seems more likely that dark clouds simply covered the sky and made it seem like night time. 2) Less likely one is. It could also be something like this see how the sky turns red when she transforms. That's simply for dramatic effect and doesn't mean she can control the weather or anything. 3) Another less likely one is. He can control the movements of celestial bodies which enables him to be able to turn day into night and vice-versa. I don't know how strong a Wulfen is but from what you've wrote they don't seem very strong. And killing more than 24 of them is not really all that impressive. Fourth Part: The statement "Cracks split the ground and the waters surrounding the pyramid seethed and boiled with anger" You're exaggerating the only thing this says is cracks split the ground not that the ground was shattered and it simply says that the waters surrounding the pyramid seethed and boiled with anger. There's no mention of ocean here. Stopping Ahriman from mutating horribly is can't exactly be counted as an impressive feat and it only implies that Magus' stopped the mutating process it doesn't exactly state it. Destroying Tanks and APCs aren't really all that impressive in the fictional world. Same with killing Space Marines with a stare as they don't seem all that powerful. Fifth Part: From what you've provided it seems to be true. Sixth Part: Only writhing shapes like grasping hands were said to have emerged it doesn't state that other body parts appeared as well. "Heaving earthquakes ripped ever-widening cracks in the ground, toppling what few structures of Tizca remained standing" Only relevant part here. And there's no indication of planet shattering. And other are mostly unimpressive. Seventh Part: Unimpressive Eighth Part: Unimpressive. Ninth Part: Unimpressive and mostly irrelevant. Tenth Part: Unimpressive and mostly irrelevant. 'RELEVANT PARTS:' "Here in the Great Ocean, he could be whatever he wanted to be; nothing was forbidden and anything was possible. Worlds flashed past him as he hurtled through the swelling tides of colour, light and dimensions without name. The roiling chaos of the aether was a playground for titanic forces, where entire universes could be created and destroyed with a random thought. How many trillions of potential lives were birthed and snuffed out just by thinking such things?" Pg.712 A Thousand Sons Eleventh Part: Hmmmmmm I'm slightly skeptic about this part. This is the only statement which is actually relevant. "The roiling chaos of the aether was a playground for titanic forces, where entire universes could be created and destroyed with a random thought" It doesn't exactly state that Magus' alone have the power to create and destroy entire universes with a thought. But I could be wrong. Also the only time this can actually be scaled to the emperor is if he's in the warp. Twelfth Part: Perhaps... Thirteenth Part: Chaos Gods are only Multiversal inside the warp as far as I know. Outside the warp they're not really all that impressive so this still doesn't make the Emperor Multiversal. Fourteenth Part: The statement " weighing the consequences of the future events in the blink of an eye" Is a prediction and is not omniscience in any way or form. Fifteenth Part: Once again Chaos Gods aren't really all that powerful outside the warp. So this doesn't really mean all that much. Final Part: Continuous Cellular Regenerative Capability would perhaps qualify for a regeneration: Low - High: Able to regenerate from a puddle/drop of blood, or a small piece of your body.